Ezreal/Trivia
General * Ezreal was the first to have a 'Champion Spotlight' on the Riot Games YouTube channel. ** He is one of few to feature two of them due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ) *** He was also the first champion released after the game's official launch on 27-Oct-2009. * His dance references 'Hare Hare Yukai' from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam and presumed to be seventeen years old. ** His name is based on Hebrew עזריאל ʕAzri'el "My Help is ", from Semitic root ʕ-ð-r "help" J. Sanmartín, Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 204, & theonym ʔEl (shared with ) Development * Initial concepted shows a champion wearing armor. This champion was later reshaped into and . Quotes ; * and reference ("This belongs in a museum. - So do you." ; "Nazis... I hate these guys... "). * might be referencing , , and being skillshots. * His taunt (flipping a coin and shooting at it) references * While on the PBE his joke was and his taunt . ; * His suit's AI (named PEARL) is voiced by Christine Brynn Khalil. * His taunt references It's Over 9000! from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** (Ezreal's voice actor) also coincidentally voiced the narrator , and others in . * references ("In the grim darkness of a far future, there is only war"). * }} references . * references ("Now this is Podracing."). * references ("You belong in a museum!"). ** When an enemy taunts him with this quote, he answers back with: * , , and reference . * references . * references ("Noxians, I hate those guys."). * references . * references ("If I'm not back in five minutes… just wait longer."). * and reference ("You lost today, Kid, but that doesn't mean you have to like it" ; "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory."). * references the same quote by Han Solo in . * In the Brazilian localization, was translated as Ezreal singing "Tenho todo o tempo do mundo." ("I have all the time in the world"), in reference to a very famous Brazilian song by . ** The line can be heard here and the line in the song can be heard here. Skins ; * He references ; * He celebrates the FIFA World Cup 2010. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He was based on Nightwalker Ezreal by Clockmort. * can be seen in the background. * The Frostguard Citadel can be seen in the background. ; * He might be referencing . * He shares the 'web browser' theme with , , and . ; * In French localization he is called 'Méga Ezreal' referencing . * He has the first voice-over featuring two personalities: himself and PEARL (his suit's AI) * He is the first skin to be able to transform when leveling up. ** His suit 'upgrades' each time he ranks up . * He was the first priced at ** For the first four post-release days he was 50% off ( ) * He is the first to have custom last hit and minion death animations. * When he will grab the before entering a portal underneath him. ** His old recall was a reference to . * He shares this theme with . ; * He celebrates Taipei Assassins winning the Season 2 World Championship. ** He represents bebe. * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He celebrates Valentine's Day 2014. * The background might be referencing . * He shares this theme with , (can be seen in the background together with ) and . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He is one of the three new Arcade players, the other two being and . * The recall music closely resembles Final Fantasy's music in battle/victory themes. ** He also fights the old . * His hair and clothes are similar to from . ** His hair is also similar to from . * The skin was unintentionally leaked to the public. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * He references the genre from . ** He might be referencing , specifically the '' . ** His outfit may have been inspired by 's Galactic Pretty Boy appearance in . * He has a new idle animation. ** He might be referencing , specifically the . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Ezreal is Lyte's (the hermit professor stationed in the Howling Abyss) nephew. ** Ezreal and are suspected to be in a relationship (Lyte: "Is it true what I've heard about and ... hmm?") * has a huge crush on him. ** According to , Ezreal likes . * Ezreal is friends with (he helped him get access to the Piltover Academy's Library's restricted areas when researching from artifacts) and . * Ezreal and play cards from time to time. ** The Prodigal Explorer rarely wins. * Ezreal is seen as a poser by . * Ezreal hates Noxians for unspecified reasons. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup Category:2014 Valentines Day